The Game
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: New Game gets guys excieted. rnRaven joins and kicks their butts.rnCy-Rae and Rob-Star and BB-Role Playing game laterrnI do not own Teen Titans
1. Only guys can play

****

Okay, here is the basic summery. Cyborg, BB, and Robin are obessesed with the WarLord game and they don't think that girls can play. Raven proves them wrong.

Ch1

"So are you three going to play that game again?" Raven asked Robin, BB and Cyborg as they finished eating, "Challenge any girls latley?"

"No," Cyborg said thoughtfully, "But there is the one guy, Ruler of Chaos, that is getting on my nerves."

"Yeah!" BB said angryly, "Here Cyborg, Robin and I are, a team, and he comes and beats us with out even losing one life point!"

Raven looked at Robin and he just shrugged.

Cyborg looked at the clock on the wall above them. It was 10:00am.

"Time to go play," he announced happly, "You and Star want to watch?"

"No," Raven said getting up, 'I have to medatate."

With those parting words she left the room.

-----------------------------------------

In her room, Raven was sitting on her bed with her labtop.

She had a slight smirk on her face and was getting into the Warlords website.

_Too bad they don't know I am Ruler of Chaos_, she thought evily, _But I am having too much fun to quit now._

When she got into the log on screan she typed her user name and password.

_Boys_, Raven thought pushing back her lavender hair and turning down the heat, _Time to die again._

------------------------------------------

"Oh man!" BB said as he, Cyborg and Robin were in the dark forest, "Ruler of Chaos is back again."

Morpher(BB), TinMan(Cyborg) and BirdBrain(Robin) were waiting.

On the chat screen that the game had Ruler of Chaos had left a message.

_Are you ready to lose again?_

"This Chaos Ruler seems awful cocky," StarFire said grinning, "Are you sure that you can beat him?"

"No," Robin said bluntly, "Everytime we try, we get our butts kicked."

StarFire said, "I will go get Friend Raven and maybe she can help you with your quest."

All the guys sweat-dropped.

"Girls can't play," Cyborg said meanly, "This is a guys game."

They didn't see StarFire's face fall and see her float off in sadness.

--------------------------------------------

A knock jolted Raven out of her thoughts.

_What the_? she wondered going to the door and openeing it.

She saw StarFire sitting there.

"Hello friend," StarFire said sadly, "I was wondering if you want to journey to the mall of shopping with me?"

Raven sighed.

"No," she said soflty, "But come in, I have something to show you."

StarFire walked in and looked at the computer that Raven was pointing too. As she looked it dawned on her.

"You are Ruler of Chaos!!" she screamed happly, "This is so cool!!"

"Hush," Raven hissed, "Don't let them hear you."

StarFire nodded and watched Raven continue the game.

----------------------------------------------------

****

Tin Man was trying to cut Ruler of Chaos's head off.

Ruler of Chaos retalated with Sonic Blast.

Tin Man has no more life points left.

Morpher turns into dog and attacks.

Ruler of Chaos summens Dog Catcher.

Morpher runs off screaming in fear.

BirdBrain summens bird staff and hits Ruler of Chaos.

Ruler of Chaos loses one life point.

Ruler of Chaos shots fire at BirdBrain and he loses all life points.

------------------------------------------------------

"You defeted them!"StarFire squealed in delight, "Lets go see how they are taking it."

With a smile, Raven and StarFire went to the living room.

****

So do you like it? should I continue?


	2. Maybe Chaos will be our ally

person

at least write how they take it (i want Robin to cry)

__

Uh sure. wait untill the chapter.

mew-xena

DEFINETELY CONTINUE! I love this story so far! it's really good! Can't wait to see how the boys react! How about you have Star create a character and team up with Raven, and they BOTH whip the boys' butts! Or have the boys become obsessed wiht finding out who Ruler of Chaos is! Cool name for her, by the way! Well.. loving tihs story! please try to update sooN!

__

When I orginaly started Raven's name was daughter of Chaos but I remembered what I wrote about only guys playing and I changed it to Ruler of Chaos. About Star creating a character, I was playing with that idea. But what would her name be?

robxraelover

cool story please continue

Uh thanks.

fourthelement

Likes very much. Is telling you folloing:

If you don't keep writing this I'll DIE!

Dramatic but true. So hurry up already!

__

Glad you like it.

BlackShield

Haha! This is awesome, and, sadly, a story of many of the male gamer populace. (No offense to the guys out there, I know a lot aren't like "It's guys only," but I know some who are. They know who they are - bwah.) It's also hilarious.

Though, please - longer chapters! You're killin' me. )

BlackShield

__

Sorry for the short chapter. Um..I had that idea on the top of my tounge and I had to blurt it out. I will try to make things longer. And can I ask a favor?

Will you tell me my grammatical errors in the story so I can fix them.

I suck at Grammer.

Unknown

Yes! Keep going I can just see the boys jaws droping when or if the ever find out Raven been killing them off like bugs, especially Cyborg's reaction his going to keep trying till he beats her which might necer happen.

__

I don't think that will ever happen Mr. Unknown.

Raven Fan

Please continue, it sounds so interesting

__

Thanks.

Uh... Hey people. Here is chapter two

Ch2

"Hey," Robin said quietly when StarFire and Raven walked in, "Hows it going?"

"Great!" StarFire said with her usual peppyness, "How are you, my friends?"

"Not so good," BB said dissapointdly, "Ruler of Chaos beat us again."

Cyborg nodded at his friends.

"But Robin got a life point off of him though," he said as an afterthought.

Raven smiled and walked off.

"Why did she smile?" Cyborg asked confused, "something funny?"

"No," StarFire said smiling, "she is just in a good mood."

---------------------------

Raven was back in her dark, drab room.

_I beat them again_, she sliently gloated to herself, _I should be the Ruler of Gamers!_

Then she shook her head and got back on her computer.

"Time to play somemore," she said to herself, "Maybe I can continue with the quest I orginally started."

She continued her game in silence.

--------------------------

"Star," Robin said as the others got back online, "Do you want to watch us play this time?"

"I would love too," StarFire smiled, "Just let me go tell Raven I have to cancle our plans."

"What plans do you have?" BB asked in interest.

"She was teaching me how to type on a keyboard," StarFire lied.

"She will understand," Cyborg said quickly, "Just stay here and watch us play."

StarFire nodded and she sat next to Robin on the couch.

---------------------------

_The city was full of people._

The Ruler of Chaos was going around city helping the less experienced gamers.

"Thank you Chaos," one called Savaaka said as she held the staff that she was given, "Thank you for your help."

Ruler of Chaos just nodded with a small smile.

As Ruler of Chaos walked off BirdBrain came out of hiding.

_"Ready to fight?" he asked in anger, "Just you and me. Monao to Manao."_

The Ruler of Chaos smiled.

"How can you be sure I am a guy?"

BirdBrain was quick to reply, "Because only guys play this game! Its a proven fact among my home!"

"And you live in Titans Tower?" Chaos asked smugly, "Isn't there only three guys there?"

BirdBrain was now shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked in fear, "are you a villian?"

"No," Chaos said, "Just an angry person. Be sure to tell your friends not to mess with me."

Chaos stopped for a moment.

"Well," Chaos added, "Tell them if they don't want to get messed up, to not mess with me. Personaly I hope they do because I need the extra experence. You three ae such an easy prey."

Then Tin Man and Morpher jumed out from the shadows.

"Who says we are going to get messed up!?" Tin Man yelled in frustration, "Its you thats going to get messed up!"

"yay!" Morpher said, "No more dog catcher for me!"

Chaos was confused.

"I don't have time for this," Chaos muttered walking off, "I have a quest to attend too."

BirdBrain called on the power of the birds to attack Chaos and Chaos attacked with some sorcery that only a soreceror could manage.

"You are the new soreceror!" Tin Man gasped in surprise.

Chaos nodded.

"Now I have to leave," Chaos hissed dissapearing, "Good luck."

Chaos then left TinMan, Morpher, and BirdBrain alone.

----------------------------------

"Chaos has a quest?" Cyborg asked in confusion, "Then why was he trying to attack us?"

"Cause our quest is to kill the new soreceror," Robin said soflty.

"Great," BB muttered, "Another person to watch out for on the game."

"We should change our quest," Cyborg said, "Then maybe Chaos will be our ally."

"We should go after the evil soreceror," BB said smiling, "Not any soreceror, the evil soreceror!"

"We will tell Chaos that we will not attack him anymore," Cyborg said grinning, "But when will he come back on?"

"Check later," Raven said walking into the living room, "Your little friend might be back on then."

"Hey," Cyborg said smiling at Raven, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Raven said in her mono tone, "Just seeing what all the noise was for."

"Lets go get pizza," BB said exicitdly, "I'm hungry!"

They left the tower and braved the cold air outside.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

****

So BlackSheild, long enough chapter for you?

Hah, This one came eaiser to me than last so it was longer.

Review today and I will update tomorow!

DarkGoddessRaven


	3. Your a girl!

****

Well, I have alot of reviewes.

yay!

nevermoretheraven

I reviewed today. I can't wait! I am so intrigued by it! I think I know some stuff that is about to happen.

__

Yes, but can you tell me what chapter it is going to happen in. lol.

GP2000

Total Chicks rock story. WOHO! Robin is way uber cocky Sigh... only cute w/ raven!!

__

Uh. sorry I don't write Raven and Robin fics. I don't care for that couple but I will read them.

lilmisschaos

this is pretty good. I love this plot with the whole video game theame. but...

Chaos attacked with some sorcery that only a soreceror could manage.

that line is beyond lame no offense because the rest is REALLY good. Update soon

__

Uh, sorry?

BlackShield

That was a bit longer, yes. Thanks. Though improvement is always good, right? )

Well, that's just me being greedy and wanting more story, but I hope you can deal with that. Wink.

If you need help with grammar, I'd volunteer as a beta-reader, aka tester. In case you don't already know, beta testing is where an author sends a reader/other author a story before it's posted. The reader it's sent to replies, sending the chapter/post back edited, so that all errors the regular reader might notice are GONE. Fixed. Typos, all those little things YOU don't see because YOU wrote it. Y'know?

Anyway, if you want one, I'd be willing.

)

Plus, it's easier than saying "OK, third sentence in the fourth section, eigth word... needs a comma there (i'm pointing at my screen)..."

Y'know? Cos that's just confusing.

Anyway, good chapter, good story, yadda yadda. All that good bull crappery. )

B S

__

I still don't understand the beta reading thing. But thanks for reading the second chapter and leaving a long review. This chapter might not be as long as the last though. sorry.

RavenRobin4ever

this story is awesome! cant wait for update!

__

Uh okay!

mew-xena

I am so ahppy right now! Winter break started, we just bought a cabin, and a bunch of my fav stories (including this one) are updated! YEAH! Okay, you're toying with the starfire idea? well, if you need a name, how about... Regale? It means like graveful and royalty, and I just tihnk it's pretty. ' just suggestions tohugh! LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! Please try to update sooN!

__

I might use that name. Thanks. I have one more problem, StarFire doesn't understand alot of things, and I am thinking that computers are one of them. What should I do?

fourthelement

Yess . . . An update! Raven is TOTALLY rockin' the game world. Now if only Star could play and beat them . . .

__

Yes, that might happen.

raven-shadowsong

this is really good

__

Thanks.

neoendgame

Great story. Later on you sould have someone beat raven, and then we find out it is slade XD that would be great.

__

No, but thanks for the idea.

herald

hey i like your story because i like comedy

__

Thanks.

spiritual-s

hurry up and continue

__

I don't do good when I hurry.

Well, Here is the next chapter.

Ch3

It was later that night when Raven decided to go back online.

_I wont stop attacking them_, Raven thought giving her dark room a rare smile, _I am having too much fun_.

She logged on with a grin and looked for the guys.

------------------------

"Is Chaos back on?" BB asked Cyborg as he logged on.

"Hang on," Cyborg said smiling, "I am just getting on."

They both watched the T.V. when Cyborg's character, TinMan, started looking around the forest.

-------------------------

_Tin Man was in the Kahahaha forest.He was waiting for the attack._

"Hello!" he called out to the trees, "Is Ruler of Chaos there?"

He waited for a few more minutes and then a fire ball nearly scalded him.

"Yes," Chaos sneered, "I am and you are going to pay for interupting me from my mission!!"

Chaos raised his hand and the ground started to crumble.

"Wait," Tin Man said in fear, "I need to tell you something."

Just before Chaos was about to throw Tin Man into the ground, he stopped and said, "What?"

Tin Man's fear was given away in his metal face.

"My friends and myself do not want to attack you," he gasped out, "We will help you in your mission."

Chaos was shocked.

"You can't help me!"

"Why not?" Tin Man asked in confusion.

"Because you do not have enough power to defete the evil soreceror," Chaos replied in anger, "But since you were nice in your begging, I will let you go."

The ground closed back up again and Tin Man looked relieved.

"Get," Chaos snarled, "Now!"

Chaos summoned a big gust of wind and used it to blow Tin Man away.

------------------------------

"Well," BB said after Cyborg logged off, "that was nice."

Cyborg gave BB an odd look and BB started laughing.

"Well," he gasped out between peals of laugheter, "Chaos didn't throw you into level zero."

Cyborg dropped the controler that he held. He had forgotten about leval zero. Good thing Chaos was not out to kill their characters yet.

"Yeah," Cyborg whispered softly, "that was strange."

BB then picked up the controler and said, "I will try to reason with Chaos myself."

---------------------------

_The Ruler of Chaos was now in the city bar._

"What would you like?" the barkeep, Jonny, asked.

Pulling out two gold shillings, Chaos said, "One ale."

Jonny went to get the ale and Chaos shook his hand.

Morpher had walked in as Chaos was taking off his hat.

When the hat was off, Morpher saw long black hair fall from Chaos's head making one thing clear, Chaos was female!

"Wholey cow!" Morpher yelled, "You are a girl!"

Chaos turned sharply and sighed when she saw Morpher there. Then she smiled.

"Are girls too bad to play this game?" she asked laughing at Morpher's shocked face, "Or are you still too proud to admit that someone might be better than you?"

****

hahahahahahaha end of chapter.

sorry it is short but I don't have alot of time to write.

here is an idea, you like rpgs, go to 


	4. The Defence Squad

BlackShield

Hahaha! That was funny. big, stupid grin

A beta basically makes mistakes go bye-bye. It's like an editor. If you DO want me to check your chapters for you, just copy-and-paste them into an e-mail, send it to me, and wait a bit. I should reply shortly, though if I'm not home, it'll take less than 24 hours, gaurenteed (sp?). It just kind of pretties up the chapters. Plus, the beta gets to see stuff early... Bwahehe. However, betas - or I, at least - still review, even if he/she/it did see the chapter early.

Just consider it an option. ::wink::

Anyway, still loving the story. Looks like this might be another somewhat meaty review, so... yay for you. Ouch for me, but that's just too bad, eh? Hehe.

So... yeah. Cool.

Seeya next chappy, or sooner.

(My e-mail is in my profile, if you do want a beta.)

Later,

BlackShield

__

Hehe, you are funny. um...since I am going out of town, I will just write this one. But the chapter after this one, I will send it to you.

DGR

nevermoretheraven

Go to where? Go to where?  
Do you think you could e-mail it to me? I decided to put my e-mail address up.  
This is so good, and usually I don't like comedies.  
Wait a second... it says that this story is a romance! Oh well, just as long as it isn't TOO gushy.  
Keep on writing!

-Nevermore

__

Battle on . com that was the website. No not too gushy, just funny.

Anon

This sounds exactly like an episode of Danny Phantom I watched a couple of days ago.

__

Thats where I got the idea. But don't worry, I am not copying. From now on, the plot is going to be from my twisted mind.

raven-shadowsong

laughs pls update faster i can't wait 4 the next chapter

__

Okay

dancingirl3

WOW! update soon pleez.

__

okay. sure

Shadow Pheonix

PLEASE UPDATE

__

OKAY

****

CH4

Beast Boy dropped his controler in shock.

Ruler of Chaos was a girl? How could this be? Why? And how did she know him and the others?

Was Chaos someone in the tower?

----------------------------------

_Well that didn't happen the way I wanted it too_, Raven thought as she waited for Morpher's reply, _But it is slightly funny._

She turned back to her computer in scilence.

----------------------------------

_"But how?" Morpher sputtered in shock, "How did you beat us?"_

"Through medatation," Ruler of Chaos said with a shrug.

As Chaos started to walk off, Morpher started to peice it all together.

First, The Ruler of Chaos knowing who they were, picking them out to attack from all others, medation, it was RAVEN!

"Are you Raven" Morpher asked Chaos before she left.

"Yes," Chaos said smiling, "is that a problem?"

Chaos then exited the bar, leaving Morpher alone to think.

---------------------------------

"Its Raven?" Cyborg asked looking at Beast Boy, "why has she been picking us off then?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said softly, "Lets go talk to her."

They walked to Raven's room in confusion.

---------------------------------

_Knock, Knock_.

The knocking sound was runining Raven's concetration. 

For god's sake, she was trying to medatate!

"Raven!" Cyborg's voice called, "Can we talk to you?"

"Or," Beast Boy added in fear, "We can wait."

Raven got up, opened her door and looked at the two boys infront of her.

"You want to know why I've been attacking your characters," Raven said, "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said, "Could you tell us?"

"Come in," Raven said moving aside, "I will explain everything."

--------------------------

"So you started playing because you were tired of us bragging about how good we were?" Cyborg asked looking at Raven's face.

Raven nodded solemly.

"So you had fun trying to kill us?" Beast Boy asked, "Why didn't you just finish us off?"

"I had no reason too," Raven said with a shrug, "Now can you leave so I can medatate."

"One more thing," Cyborg said, "On the game, do you want to join our allience? Be a part of the defence squad?"

"The defence squad?"Raven asked smirking, "Nice name."

Cyborg saw her blush slightly but then she said, "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Beast Boy yelled, "We can now totaly kick butt!"

Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew out of her room.

"Thanks Rae," Cyborg said with a smile, "We really need your help."

"I noticed," Raven said dryly, "You think you could beat a newbie, but no, you lose every freaking time."

Cyborg said, "Shut up."

"Don't tell Robin," Raven said, "I don't want him to know."

Cyborg nodded, then laughed and left Raven alone in her room.

-----------------------------------

_Well,_Raven thought as she started medatating again, _That was fun._

****

End of chapter.

Sorry Raven seems OOC but chapter is spossed to be that way.

And the action starts later.

Do you people want Slade in the story as a person that beats Raven or not?


End file.
